the_galactic_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Benedict 'Vadumee
Benedict 'Vadumee is a the Sangheili Commander and Emperor of the HMS and later the UBSC during the HMS spilting and UCR-UBSC War. After being punished for leading a coup against his clan leadership and failing on Harvest, he was removed from the army early on in the Human-Covenant War. He fled for the HMS where he came a dominant political figure before siezing control of the organisation. In his new role, he led the UBSC attacks on UCR colonies and the excavations of Forerunner artifacts on planet surfaces. He continues to lead his vigourous campaign against the UCR from his flagship, HTMS Custom Quatic. Biography Early Military Career Benedict 'Vadumee's first known military action was the suppression of the Sixteenth Unggoy Disobedience and ending the heretical reign of a Kig-Yar Pirate Prince. Later, he attempted a coup within his clan on Decided Heart; the coup failed, and he was imprisoned in the Weeping Shadows of Sorrow penitentiary, for both his insubordination and failure. 'Vadumee would have died in the prison had it not been for the intervention of the the Hierarchs - specifically the Prophet of Regret - who removed him from the military. Holy Merged Systems After his arrival in the Holy Merged Systems onboard a stolen Covenant Destroyer, Benedict lead an all out assault on their capital city with several battalions of elites. As the HMS were new to warfare and the Sangheili species, the city was quickly over whelmed by the Elite forces. Gaining almost all control of the council, Benedict marched into the office of the General Secretary Sasklov and threatened to kill the secretary if he did not abdicate. As the honor guards of Sasklov were murdered by Elite Zealots, Sasklov surrendered all control to Benedict, now forming the UBSC. Personality and Traits Benedict is a brutal and ruthless commander. Despite being a Sangheili, he showed an uncharacteristic disregard for Sangheili traditional values such as honor and arrogantly underestimated his foes, ignoring the advice of his subordinates. He is also extremely tall and muscular compared to most Sangheili. He has proved himself to be fanatically loyal to the Hierarchs, especially the Prophet of Regret, and carried out his task to eradicate humanity with fervent zeal and efficiency as a means to secure his place in the Great Journey. He was also unusually violent and quick to anger. Prior to his service as a commander, during Regret's visit to Benedcit in his prison, he thought of how easy it would be to kill "the noisemaker." When his orders were questioned by Re'gish Wamik, he verbally lashed out at his subordinate, telling him "I care not for your little life!" During a visit to the Apex, Regret pondered on how to open the Apex. Benedict's response was that he would "Take what we have!" in regards to the Covenant Fleet; during this outburst, he made the considerably foolish decision of activating his Energy Swords in the presence of the Prophet of Regret, with no intention of using it before putting it away. This is a blatant disregard of both Covenant laws (drawing a weapon in the presence of a Hierarch) and traditional Sangheili customs (a drawn weapon is said to "demand blood" before it can be stowed again, although this could be because he was demanding the blood of humanity). His status as commander most likely kept the Honor Guard present from killing him on the spot. He once struck a Zealot - throwing him to the ground and presumably knocking him unconscious. This is clearly unacceptable behavior, as the Elite who was knocked down not only did nothing wrong, but also held a very high rank. Category:UBSC Category:Leaders Category:UBSC Characters